Augmentation
Augmentation is the ability to make the powers and abilities of oneself or another stronger. Augmentation has never been shown to be an active power, but merely a skill various beings learned after the exploration of the capabilities of their powers. Typically, when used between two parties, this power is only applicable if the receiving party is inferior in some way to the party responsible. However, it is an extremely rare and powerful ability as it allows the user to makes their powers stronger and themselves more powerful. Witches have been known to use spells and potions to enchance their own magic. Methods Of Augmentation Powers Billie Jenkins learned to use her Projection power to enhance another person's power. She used this aspect only once, to strengthen her sister's pyrokinetic power, so that they could vanquish a demon thought impossible to be vanquished. The power of Empathy can and will automatically strengthen and evolve any other power the user possess if they cannot turn their empathic power off, since all magical powers are tied to emotions. Prue, during her brief time as an empath, effectively had the entire rainbow of human emotions under her belt, and to extreme degrees. This exceedingly high inflow of emotion granted her a massive power boost, to the point where she became more powerful than the thought invincible demon, Vinceres. Her telekinetic power was the first to advance, to a point where Vinceres, a demon who was immune to witchcraft, became vulnerable to it, and even allowed her to perform gravity-defying maneuvers so that she could meet Vinceres blow for blow in classic hand-to-hand combat. It also evolved her power of Astral Projection into Cloning. Environment Magical beings can enter and leave Limbo by using water as a portal. In Limbo, those with powers will find that their abilities have automatically increased in strength or have evolved into new abilities. When Paige entered limbo her telekinetic-orbing power automatically advanced, allowing her to orb an object and her sister's soul, without calling for them. When Yen Lo, Phoebe and An Ling entered limbo their levitation power did not advance, but rather evolved into Flight. Spells and Rituals Prue once casted a spell to triple a witch's strength in hopes of multiplying her telekinetic power. The Source of All Evil once cast a spell to augment the warlock Hogan's power of Discord, turning all mortals in San Franscisco against the Charmed Ones. Potions P. Russell once tripled the strength of her pyrokinetic power through the use of a potion made by the warlock Anton. The potion made her stronger and advanced her power into Fire Throwing, which she used to fight off her cousin's power of Cryokinesis. Artifacts Shuvani's and other beings in possession of The Evil Eye, an ancient Gypsy talisman that is blessed with the ability of augmentation, which they can use to augment their own abilities. Lydia Nicolae owned the necklace and used it to augment her power of Optical Energy Blasts; the power to shoot green beams of energy at an opponent from the user's eyes. In early 2002, Phoebe was experiencing problems with her powers, her power of Premonition was inactive and she could barely levitate. However, as soon as she touched the tailsman, her powers became active once again, and even advanced allowing her to experience the event as she astral projects into her future self. Category:Powers